Boxes such as newspaper delivery boxes are conventionally attached to a support structure by mounting the bottom of the box directly over the support structure using mounting means designed for such a purpose. Alternately, the box is attached to the support structure by passing screws or the like directly through the support structure and one side wall of the box. While these procedures are satisfactory for some purposes, several disadvantages are present.
Conventional devices for attaching such a box to a support structure do not provide a secure and stable means for supporting the box. A newspaper box, in common use, has considerable stress exerted thereon and through the box to the mounting means. Often, such mounting means are found to be bent or broken as a result of constant usage. Additionally, vandalism on the box, such as twisting and turning of the box on its support structure, results in severe permanent damage to the box and support structure and greatly limits further use of either device.